Toroko Warriors/Vespa
Vespa & Adam are one of two playable duos in Toroko Warriors, together being one of the twelve default playable characters in the game. The two are a couple originating from Brazil, being street fighters who care about each other very much despite the latter of the two just being a mind in a robotic backpack. The two have their differences though, Adam wants to become a human again but Vespa secretly likes him better on her back rather than as a human in the flesh. They fight strongly and have a working deal; Adam helps Vespa fight while she upgrades his systems. Together the two fall under the tricky category, able to attack in multiple directions all at the same time and defend each other from their weaknesses. Vespa can pack a punch and run around quickly and support other teammates, while Adam is much stronger, having a ton of weapons and the capability to go on auto-pilot in case Vespa is approached from the back by enemies. The two are especially good at battling multiple enemies at once, making them a rather fearsome threat on the battlefield and worthy teammates for any teams. However, sometimes Vespa or Adam will need support if their partner has fallen. Playstyle Vespa is a rather lanky fighter, but although Adam is pretty small, he's really heavy, so the two are classified as a heavyweight. They are rather slow together, but can pack quite a punch, able to tear holes in the enemies' offenses easily and break down defenses. However, they're not the most effective at the job and it's best left to other characters such as Quartz. A unique querk they have over other wallbreakers though is the ability to do it twice as fast, and they're able to escape attacks and dangers more easily than Quartz or Corrina can. When separated, Vespa is much faster but has less defense, while Adam is a rather slow fighter with immense power. Even with Adam on, Vespa can jump decently high and wall kick easily and the backpack can toss a grappling hook onto ledges for the two to get up on. Unlike any other character, even the game's other duo, the player has access to two different screens. The player will spend most of their time looking through the eyes of Vespa, but in the bottom right corner is a smaller screen displaying the world behind Vespa, only in entirely red color. The two also have their own individual health systems, Adam actually able to take much more of a beating than Vespa can but still relies on her vastly for her speed and for her ability to heal him. The two have mostly physical attacks together, but being updated for the storyline and gameplay of Toroko Warriors, Adam has a great array of different attacks making use of general weapons or tools, akin to Bowser Jr. from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, and Vespa can take off Adam manually and put him on autopilot so she can run around much faster and use much more athletic strategies. When the player uses attacks with the basic buttons, Vespa and Adam will both attack forward, but if the special attack button is pressed, Adam will switch to attacking enemies behind Vespa instead, increasing their overall fighting range. If Adam is attacking in the same direction Vespa is, then the power output done forwards will double. This system works well; Adam's screen can shown opponents approaching behind Vespa, giving the player a chance to change strategies and attack the other way around. To quickly switch to full forward power formation and do an attack, both basic buttons should be pressed together, Adam flailing his arms forward to chop at the opposing fighters standing on front of them both. Vespa cannot attack behind herself, so it is up to Adam in order to carefully dispose of backwards foes. Vespa's arsenal is mostly usual punching and chopping attacks, with the ability to quickly combo them together especially with the aid of Adam. Her punches aren't very strong, but they can chain together really fast when Adam is helping her out. If Adam is attacking enemies from behind Vespa, her attacks are easier to stop and she can focus better on attacking their weak points. Adam's arsenal is much different; using the shoulder buttons the player can switch between different weapons for Adam to use, such as flamethrowers, sawblades, pistols, cannonballs, freezing tools, scissors, stakes, and all sorts of offensive weapons. The elemental based weapons can help take care of fighters such as Rubelline, Alcyone, and the Mistake who have elemental weaknesses. However, these weapons can only be used when Adam is attacking behind Vespa rather than in front of her. Thanks to Adam's multiple limbs, the two can play great defense together. Adam's arms are very strong, resisting many attacks but every bit of him takes heavy damage from flame attacks. Vespa can turn around and prevent Adam's small body from being attacked, but she doesn't take attacks from out of the ordinary (darkness, psychology, inc.) really well. If Adam is placed on autopilot, Adam will sense attacks that threaten either of them massively and will point directions on where to go to escape the attack. If Adam is detached from Vespa, she can bend down to him and fix him up to improve his overall health. In return, Adam offers health food that quickly recovers Vespa's health too. Attempting to heal one another is a slow process, but if they find a safe place they can get back on their feet again if they lost foot in battle. Vespa and Adam are good healers despite not being support type. Instead of attacking with weapons, Adam can toss out bombs that heal everyone that touches them and Vespa can repair malfunctioning parts on fighters (such as Alcyone and Cura). They are much better at attacking than actually assisting team members, and it's recommended they just stick to attacking foes, but they can provide quick support that none of the other support team members can really give besides other Vespa & Adam units. However the one thing stopping them from being support units is that they're rather slow so to effectively heal their teammates, they practically have to be already near them or their helping strategy doesn't really work out all that well. What makes the two so tricky is the fact that it's very difficult to really penetrate their defenses without the right elements to disable them both, and the fact that when one is defeated, the other will still be able to put up a fight until the unit is down for good. Both Vespa and Adam work amazingly in sync too, so they can give almost any enemy a lot of trouble if they're not prepared. No attack is super effective against both Vespa and Adam that isn't a FINALE move, so the two can defend each other from their biggest weaknesses. Slower fighters, like Sakeena and Oni, will have a very tough time trying to break through their bond, while very frail fighters like Eris will clearly not enjoy a beating from either one of them. However, Vespa and Adam both share a common weakness to very quick attacks, which Ethereal and Hokusai are good at dealing. Vespa has little to no aerial options, but Adam doesn't even have to get anywhere off of Vespa in order to use a wide arsenal of aerial attacks. The player simply has to hit the inner triggers to activate Adam's aerial cross-hairs, then the player can move them around and shoot at almost any aerial opponent. Adam can do this automatically in auto-pilot, while he may not be attacking the enemies you want him to take care of, he can simultenously attack both grounded foes and those that fly high in the sky. The most effective items for Adam to use are cannonballs and pistols, and really any weapons that don't have a very limited range, such as flamethrowers and sawblades. The raw power of Adam's attacks can give trouble to aerial fighters such as Bombyx and Syande, who can both immediately fall from such swings. The two heavily specialize in dual combat, and can take out a bunch of fighters together, making them good for early game offense. Taking care of characters such as Zellen and Ethereal and Leah are important, their role being aided by the fact that they have low defenses and that they need more than just themselves in order to make it through the fight nicely. Speedy characters are their real worries, but Bang Crimson and Alcyone have to greatly fear their ability to hit from afar, and Rubelline must be quick at draining Vespa's health or Adam will beat her up. As Adam is immune to bloodsucking and other things that humans suffer, trying to just mess with Vespa alone will result in Adam defeating them more than likely. Trying to destroy Adam alone likewise with fire will allow Vespa enough time to turn around and give them a quick punch to the face. Defense and Support characters should worry about them. Vespa and Adam's FINALE is the X-Scissor, where Adam will overload with power as he takes both Vespa's arms and all four of his limbs backwards, then both will go forward at threatening speeds, their arms moving together like paper shredders and alarming opponents that they will suffer lots of damage if they stay in their way for too long. While the FINALE isn't really one of the most effective, it is one of the most damaging ones, as Adam strikes really fast and powerfully and Vespa is able to lots of damage with her enhanced speed. After the attack is almost over, Vespa and Adam will do a six-way cut to the nearest foe that will deal so much damage that they are very unlikely to survive, even if they're a Defense character. While the two are plagued by slowness and rather tough to manage to controls, the two are a formidable pair that should not be underestimated, courage and strong bonds carry Vespa and Adam a long way. Recommended for very skilled players. Notable techniques Auto-Pilot To place Adam in auto pilot, the player needs to press the right thumbstick inwards, which makes Adam act on his own, managing his own weapons and fighting position and giving the player less things to worry about. All Adam-related moves are disabled until the player takes him out of auto-pilot, as he will be doing these things himself. Uniquely, in this mode he can alert Vanessa of approaching super-effective attacks. Air-Lock Adam can be set up to face the air if the player presses both inner triggers, which gives the player the opportunity to use the right thumbstick and press the special attack button to fire away at opponents hanging in the air. If the player is in control of Adam, he will use all four of his limbs to fire away his assault at the opponents above. They can all easily take a beating. Ascend Adam can ascend off of Vespa if the player presses the bottom triggers together, making him his own unit, making him follow Vespa around. Both can get around significantly faster although their defenses fall by a lot. To get the two back together, the player simply needs to press the bottom triggers again. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Vespa and Adam are a cute Brazilian couple that really know how to play with power! Vespa is cute and sweet while Adam is also happy, but misses being in his human body. Too bad, I guess, because Vespa isn't going to let him back into human flesh...especially because she enjoys him being in that body much more for whatever reason. Adam actually doesn't know this, as Vespa is secretive about those feelings." ''Alt'' :"Don't expect it to be an easy fight when you're battling these two by yourself! Vespa and Adam can both launch their attacks at quick speeds, but it's less of Vespa you have to worry about than it is Adam, with his huge arsenal of different moves and abilities! But without Vespa, Adam wouldn't be moving around and doing so effectively, so they have to be taken down together!" ''FINALE'' :"After overloading with power, Adam will take his arms as well as Vespa's behind them, then make her march straight forward with all six active arms in a chopping fashion, threatening anyone in their way! It doesn't look much, but the quick slicing and dicing can do tons of damage to anyone in their way! The final slash, the X-Scissor, can finish almost ANYONE off quickly!" Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages